Paper Hearts (Chanbaek)
by swaggerexo
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpisah karna sesuatu yang menimpa mereka, dan apakah mereka akan kembali bersatu? PLEASE REVIEW. KALO GA REVIEW, THE 100 OF KAISOO, PAPER HEARTS TIDAK AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN. Terimakasih :)


Paper Hearts

Tittle : Paper Hearts

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : Chanbaek, All Official Exo's Couple,Kim Yejin (Chanyeol Ex)

Language : INA

Genre: Romance,BxB,BL,Straight [LittleBit],Yaoi,Hurt/Comfort,Lilbit Angst,Dll.

Warning [!] : 17++ The Contain Is FOR 16 ++ & INI FF YAOI. PURE DR AUTHOR DAN, KALO ADA YG COPAS W/O CREDIT? SIAL SEUMUR IDUP.

DISCLAIMER : FF INI PURE DARI AUTHOR & CAST? MILIK SEMUA.

Peringatan :

* DILARANG SIDERS

* DILARANG COPAS W/O CREDIT

* HARAP REVIEW

* KRITIK SARAN DI HARUSKAN DI REVIEW.

* SELAMAT MEMBACA..

Note from Author : The 100 Of Kaisoo masih dalam tahap pembikinan karna Author kemaren Hiatus. dan sekarang authoe kasih 2 cerita baru ini sama The 100 of Kaisoo.

Ok sip? KEEP READING ;)

PAPER HEARTS

CHAPTER 1

Who Are You?

Seorang pria mungil berparas cantik sedang menggeliat di atas kasur tipisnya, Ia bangun secara perlahan dan mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Hahh" Baekhyun. Namanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah seorang Pria mungil yang di buang oleh Orang Tuanya karna Krisis ekonomi. saat ini, Baekhyun berada di Rumah sederhana yang di perolehnya dari menjadi guru di salah satu TK di Seoul.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol! hari yang indah bukan? semoga kau juga merasakannya" Baekhyun mengusap foto Chanyeol saat Ia sedang manggung.

Park Chanyeol. seorang Hiphopster & pemain drum terkenal yang dulu adalah sahabat Baekhyun saat Ia berada di panti asuhan..

"Hai! Namaku Chanyeol" Ucap Chanyeol kecil mengulurkan tanganya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mrnjabat tangan mungil itu dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang baru tumbuh empat.

"Ahh aku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kecil, mulai bersahabat hingga mereka beranjak dewasa saat itu mereka masih SMP.

"Baekhyun, Aku mau bilang sesuatu" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit serius walapun wajahnya tidak terlalu menunjukkan Ia serius.

"Uhm? ada apa?" Baekhyun duduk di dekat Chanyeol dan melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, Apa kau tidak cinta padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu!~ aku.. aku mau kau jadi kekasihku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun terkaget dan menitihkan airmatanya sedikit. Chanyeok mengusap wajah manis itu pelan.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, Ia mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Setahun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran, Mereka sayang romantis dan terlihat saling menyayangi, Baekhyun suka membuat origami dan memberikan origami hati kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, lihat ini untukmu dan satu untukku hehe di dalam sini ada tulisannya! miliku bertuliskan Chanyeol kalau punya Chanyeol bertuliskan Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Akupun begitu, dengan Origami ini, walaupun kita terpisah karna sesuatu, kita akan kembali bersatu." Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol jangan hilangkan ya!" Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun pelan dan mulai mencium dan saling melumat bibir dengan lembut.

S.M Appartment, Room 875

13.05.14, Seoul South Korea

00.00 AM.

"Aaah aahhh C-chanyeol mmhh" Seorang Yeoja menggelinjang karna saat ini lidah Chanyeol sedang bekerja di area privat milik Yeoja yang di sebut, Yeojachingunya itu.

"ckckck yang tadi marah-marah sekarang K.O juga saat ku beri hukuman begini kau tidak akan berhenti menutup mulutmu itu" Chanyrol tergeda-gesa memakai pengaman dan segera mengangkat kaki Yeoja itu ke atas dan memasukkan miliknya kedalam milik Yeojachingunya yang dianggapnya cerewet itu.

"Aaaanggh!" Yeoja itu memekik pelan dan meremas sprei milik Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sedikit cepat, Desahan Yeoja itu terus menggema. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya sembari mendesah pelan.

"Channyeeollhhh aku.. mau keluaarrhh" Chanyeol hanya diam dan menghentakkan miliknya dengan keras sembari menyumbui Yeoja itu dengan ganas.

"Aahh mmhhh hhh mmghh!~" Yeoja itu mencapai Klimaksnya, Chanyeol juga dengan segera Chanyeol melepas juniornya dan Yeoja itu menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum menberimu servis malam ini" Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan memperbolehkan Yeojachingunya itu bermain sesuka hati dengan miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yeojachingu Chanyeol saat mereka menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka tanpa ada kata terimakasih dan aku mencintaimu saat itu.

"Mencari udara"

"tapi ini sudah subuh kau mau kemana lagi? kau mau mencari Yeoja untuk kau tiduri apa mau mencari udara lain huh?" ucap Yeoja itu dengan sangat ketus. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa aku sejelek itu di matamu, Kim Yejin?" Chanyeol menatap Yejin dengan tajam.

"AARGH! MOLLA YA MOLLAA! TERSERAH KAU SAJA! AKU LELAH." Yejin mengambil tasnya lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf.

"Hft" Chanyeol terduduk di sofanya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dan ada sesuatu yang harus Ia cari. tetapi siapa?

"Chanyeol berjalan sembari meminum bir kalengan. Ia berjalan pelan ke halte bus. ntah dia akan kemana dan semiga saja tidaj ada fans yang mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol duduk di halte bus. dan Seseorang Namja tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pekerja atau ntahlah. pikir Chanyeol.

"Aish, eyelinerku habis. bagaimana bisa aku tampil nanti di festival musim semi jeju? ckckck Baekkie babo" Namja itu menggetok kepalanya lalu mencari toko make up yang masih buka.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari membuang kaleng bir kosongnya.

"Yeah. Eyelinerku habis." jawab Namja itu singkat.

"Oh" Chanyeol mengeluarkan eyeliner miliknya yang Ia simpan di jaketnya dan memberikannya ke Namja itu.

"Wah! terimakasih! Kau baik sekali" Namja itu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol terdiam dan melihat senyuman itu dalam-dalam. sepertinya, Ia kenal wajah dan senyuman manis itu. tapi siapa?

"Namamu siapa?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau?" Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam merasakan kehangatan ini. dia siapa?

"Ah? busku datang. aku harus cepat-cepat, terimakasih eyelinernya" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"uf kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini. dia siapa? Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berfikir sebentar.

"FESTIVAL MUSIM SEMI SEOUL DI JEJU? AKU, AKU KAN.. KESANA. OH TUHAN." Chanyeol segera berlari menuju appartmentnya dan segera berganti baju dan Mandi.

"Hey Chanyeol, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Kris. sahabat dekat Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol hanya mengutak atik handphonenya sembari mendengarkan lagu.

"Ahhh~ kau tak dapat jatah dari Yejin kemarin? hahaha! aku saja dapat dari Tao" Chanyeol berdecak.

"Ck. bukan masalah jatah. aku mendapatkannya kemarin sebagai hukumannya. tetapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dan harus ku temukan lagi. tapi, siapa?" Kris menyiritkan alisnya.

"hm, setauku kau dulu kecelakaan dan kau kehilangan sebaguan ingatanmu dan waktu kau bertemu denganku kau ssh membawaa.. ah! origami berbentuk hati kemanapun kau pergi. seingatku begitu." Chanyeol kembali mengingat masa-masa itu tetapi seketika kepalanya pusing.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di Festival musim semi, banyak fans yang mengerubuti Chanyeol dan meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Chanyeok segera berlari ke venue tempat Ia akan berdandan dan di sebelahnya ada namja yang bertemu ia semalam sedang memakai eyeliner pemberiannya.

"Baekkie?"

"Nugu.. seyo?" Baekhyun berpura-pura tak tau Ia siapa. Baekhyun mengira, Chanyeol mengingatnya..

"Aku yang semalam memberikanmu eyeliner"

"Aahh k-kauu! aigoo aku sampai pangling" Ternyata, Chanyeol masih belum pulih.. Baekhyun tersenyum.

To Be Continued


End file.
